


Location Unknown

by DenebYL



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, I just need to heal a bit, One Shot, Some Humor, Songfic, Thanks trailer, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: "Travelling places, I ain’t seen you in agesBut I hope you come back to me."Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Set during Kingdom Hearts 2, and a little part after the Epilogue. And before that letter at the end.





	Location Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZuzuHanyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuHanyu/gifts), [Elipsist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipsist/gifts).



> Hey deneb why is it all songfics  
> because I can  
> and because I like these songs okay sue me
> 
> song is Location Unknown by Honne

_My location unknown, tryna find a way back home to you again_

Kairi doesn’t even think twice when she puts the letter in the bottle.

As she gazes out towards the sea, truly not knowing where it will take the letter, she lets out a sigh.

What’s with her memory? Why is it fuzzy?

If he really is important… Then why would she forget, just like that? As if it were just a distant dream?

She sighs, watching the island where they used to play.

The small houses they’d play hide and seek in, the tree where they’d sit and talk…

The… part of the beach where a fuzzy figure likes to fall asleep.

Slightly frustrated, Kairi shook her head and turned away.

Who was it… besides Riku?

“You okay?” 

Selphie’s quiet voice reached out to her.

“Ah,” She turned towards her and gave a warm smile. “I’m fine, just…”

Kairi let her gaze wander off to the horizon, towards the direction where she last saw the bottle float.

It’s gone now.

As she turned her back to walk with Selphie back home, she wonders if it’ll reach him.

_I gotta get back to you_

Riku wonders if the darkness is his sanctuary, after all.

He’d embraced it, and never looked back, even when Sora tried to reach out to him.

Leaning back towards the building wall, Riku let out a sigh.

The only thing he could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain against the road and the building that sheltered him from it.

He could feel the droplets knock on his shoe, and for a moment he thinks about the Islands he grew up on, though now, a rather far off memory.

It wasn’t quite the quiet swaying of the waves, or the soft sands stretching as far as he could see.

But he does think about it sometimes. What he’d given away for freedom…

And now, what he’d give his freedom for - he wonders if he’ll ever see that smile again, even if just once more.

After all, it’s what had brought him back. It was what had rekindled the light in him, though darkness tugs at it still.

Almost as quick as a flash of thunder, the thoughts blurred away as soon as he heard footsteps.

They were faint – the person who it belongs to was still far.

He turns around, and headed back to the alley where he came from.

As he walked under the endless rain, Riku wonders if he could even see Sora again.

_I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away_

Sora remembered how simple it all sounded when he started out.

Venture through worlds, beat heartlesses, get his friends and his world back…

Yet, here he is at the moment, scrutinising the controls on the Gummi ship.

“What’s wrong?” Donald’s voice distracted him.

“…Nothing.” Sora sighs, a frown obvious on his face. ”Just… thinking about something, that’s all.”

“Do you want to tell us?” Goofy asked from the other side of the Gummi ship.

“Well,” Sora turned around to look at the two of them. “I think I just miss home, really.”

He put his arms on the control table in front of him and let out a sigh.

“And Riku… I don’t know where he is. I’m happy that Kairi’s back and she’s safe, but…”

“Aw,” Goofy sighed. “We’ll find Riku quick. We’ve got plenty of leads, don’t we?”

“Yeah!” Donald nodded, and pat Sora’s arm. “We’ll find him eventually, and you can go back!”

Sora could feel a small smile lift his lips.

Though it didn’t exactly stop his anxiety, he knew that the best way to go about it was to keep on going.

Until he finds Riku, and he sure as hell won’t stop trying.

Until they can come back together to Kairi.

As he commandeered the Gummi ship to the next world, he rekindles the flickering light inside of him.

For Riku, and Kairi.

_On the first flight, back to your side_

“Just like old times.”

Riku’s comment caused Sora and Kairi to turn to him.

“You sound like you’re a hundred years old!” Sora playfully exclaimed.

Kairi laughed at the banter and insults thrown by the two, and smiled to herself.

“…You know, I never came back here without you guys.” She said, when she could tell that the insults were dying down.

“You never…?” Riku asked.

“I… never did.” She turned to him. “It just felt like something was missing, and… it didn't feel right.”

“…Sorry we took forever.” Sora sighed.

“Hey, if you didn’t take forever, we probably wouldn’t have Riku over here!”

“Actually, yeah. That’s true.” Sora crossed his arms. “You owe me a ton of food!”

“Huh?”

Slightly taken aback, Riku raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah. I’ve been missing out!” Sora grinned. “Wakka told me about this burger place that’s just opened, and I…”

“…You blew your money on comic books.” Riku sighed.

“I mean, it wasn’t entirely comic books!” Sora defended himself. “I spent like, a third of it on schoolbooks too.”

Riku didn’t join the laughter that erupted from the two of them, and instead opted to a smile when the two of them weren’t looking.

“What do you say, Kai? Dinner’s on Riku.”

“Sounds good. A year’s worth of food on someone else could really help me with my budgeting!”

“You two… aren’t serious, right?”

“You _were_ the most difficult person to bring home.” Kairi flashed a mischievous smile.

As the three of them made their way to the main island, Sora turned to look at his friends as Riku paddled the boat and Kairi pointed at the pink sunset.

“What’s wrong?” Riku asked, noticing how Sora was staring.

“Oh, nothing.” Sora grinned.

“Nothing?” Kairi tilted her head.

“Just thinking about food.” Sora put both his hands behind his head and shot a look towards Riku, who let out a sigh.

“…As long as it’s the cheapest one on the menu.”

_I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if yall were destroyed earlier because same


End file.
